


Malam Jum'at

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saatnya kita menonton film horror!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 11





	Malam Jum'at

Sekarang, tepatnya malam jum'at ini. Jaemin dan sang pacar akan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan menonton film, jika biasanya film yang mereka tonton akan dipilih oleh sang pacar maka berbeda dengan malam ini.

Jaemin sudah memiliki sebuah rencana untuk film apa yang akan mereka tonton, ia mendapatkan saran, tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia mencuri dengar percakapan kedua orang yang berada di depannya saat sedang mengantri membeli snack. Dalam percakapan tersebut mereka mengatakan bahwa menonton film horror akan membuat pasangan bersentuhan(karena ketakutan tentu saja.) seperti berpegangan tangan lalu mungkin akan berakhir dengan berpelukan.

Semua persiapan sudah selesai, posisi Jaemin berada disebelah kanan tempat tidur dengan sang pacar disebelah kiri, lalu snack yang sudah ia beli tadi berada ditengah-tengah, tidak lupa lampu ia matikan, hanya ada penerangan dari TV yang menyala.

Film sudah berjalan setengah durasi. Tetapi, pacarnya entah kenapa terlihat biasa saja, matanya terus fokus pada TV dan sesekali memakan snack. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan, bahkan sekedar kaget sedikitpun tidak ada. Datar.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, beberapa menit pertama ia sudah dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan orang yang berada di film. Beberapa menit selanjutnya seluruh tubuhnya sudah tertutupi selimut dan suara tawa sang pacar terdengar memenuhi seisi kamar.

"Jun.." ia hanya bisa menyelirih karena malu, ternyata malah dirinya lah yang takut.

"Hehe iya iya, sinii..." Renjun membuka tangannya lebar dan Jaemin yang paham akhirnya masuk kedalam pelukan Renjun.

Renjun terus mengelus punggung dan kepala belakangnya. Ia juga tidak lupa mencium seluruh muka Jaemin, ia gemas.

TV sudah dimatikan, snack yang tadinya berada ditengah-tengah mereka juga sudah dipinggirkan. Kini mereka hanya saling menatap, memberikan usapan-usapan dibelakang punggung, mencium setiap inci permukaan kulit yang dapat mereka jangkau.

"Na, kamu kenapa milih film horror?"

"Mmm.. karena aku lagi ingin aja."

"Serius? Kamu lupa ya? Kamu kan gak bisa nonton film horror."

"Ihhh kata siapa?? Aku bisa kok nonton film horror! Buktinya aku nonton episode Slumber Party Horrornya We Bare Bears."

"Duh.. pacarku jangan cemberut gitu dong" Renjun mengecup bibir Jaemin, yang kemudian dibalas Jaemin dengan lumatan.

Pagutan mereka tidak bertahan lama, keduanya kini hanya bertatapan dengan mata yang saling memuja dan tidak lupa mengatakan kalimat-kalimat romantis.

"Let's go to sleep. _Sleep tight_ ~"

**Author's Note:**

> Ini tulisan pertama yang saya publikasi, tidak tau dapat keberanian darimana sehingga saya bisa mempublikasi cerita ini.
> 
> Jika berkenan, berikan saya masukan tentang cerita ini! Apa kekurangan dan kelebihan(jika ada)nya, sehingga saya dapat berkembang lebih baik lagi *love


End file.
